


Καθρέφτης

by InTheEnd07



Series: Καθρέφτης/Κανονική [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 鏡像蟲x英雄缸 雙性 早泄
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Καθρέφτης/Κανονική [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617034
Kudos: 8





	Καθρέφτης

**Author's Note:**

> 反正 很雷 就是了 
> 
> 看車不要帶腦子了  
> 不然會因為糾結太久陽痿

猛力的被推倒在床鋪上，後腦勺還撞到床頭，口中被塞了內褲的昆汀不斷的發出又驚又怒的喉聲，手腳被撕破的襯衫緊縛，他惶恐的看向趴在身上的男孩，不斷的掙扎試圖將人掀到床下。

戴著面罩的人不慌不忙的扯下面罩，使勁的往他的腰部一擰昆汀就整個人因為痛而癱軟在床上。

露出面容的男孩笑嘻嘻的將緊縛他手的襯衫扯去，改用蛛絲將他的手腳固定在床的四周，因為赤裸遇冷挺立的乳頭被男孩的手指揉捏，時而曖昧溫柔時而疼痛暴力，昆汀緊咬牙關不肯發出任何聲響。

「這樣真的很無趣。」

彼得笑嘻嘻的摸著昆汀的臉。

男孩的手伸向他的頷骨接合處，輕易的就把他的下巴給卸了，無法閉嘴的昆汀憤恨的瞪視彼得。

「你好騷，」彼得解開一側的蛛絲，抓著昆汀的手去觸碰自己的挺立的下身「你看，你真的好騷，騷的我都硬了。」

「之前我們都還沒做過呢……」

彼得把昆汀的手綁回去，從床鋪底下拉出了一個大紙箱，掀開蓋子開始翻找，口球、串珠、跳蛋、繩子、乳頭夾、各式各樣的按摩棒還有尿道棒，一一的被擺放在昆汀的周遭，看起來就像祭壇一樣，只不過供奉的對象不是善神惡神，而是一個瘋瘋癲癲的男孩。

彼得看著因為闔不上嘴嘴角一直滴出口水的昆汀，彼得歪了頭想了一下俯身舔去了滴出的口水，把昆汀的下頷骨摁回去之後將口球塞入他的嘴裡。

「等下會有一點痛，雖然可以避免，」彼得含咬昆汀的耳垂，濕熱黏膩的氣息讓昆汀不自覺的發抖「但是我想第一次總是要特別一點的不是嗎？」

彼得狠狠的咬了一口，昆汀的耳垂滲了點血出來，看起來就好像是帶了紅色的耳飾。

扯去昆汀的褲子看到內裡的四角褲，彼得刻意的只撕開中間的縫隙，粗暴又草率的擴張了幾下就把自己的性器插入其中。

一進到溫暖緊窒的甬道裡彼得就像是失控的野獸，沒有擴張就直接捅入讓昆汀痛的渾身繃緊，不管昆汀彼得自顧自的操了起來，快速且有力的撞擊著穴內，好幾次撞上深處的花心，強烈的快感逐漸的推翻了被強硬破身的疼痛。

就在昆汀好不容易沉浸在快感裡時，彼得突然射了。

突然感受到深處有熱流湧進，昆汀不敢置信的瞪大眼睛看著壓在他身上吸吮乳頭的彼得。

而彼得本人像是不把早泄當作一回事的樣子，他將稍微軟掉的陰莖拔出，換上了一旁的電動按摩棒，狠狠的插入正向外流出精液的花穴，然後把檔調到最大，昆汀被強烈的刺激硬生生的帶到高潮。

然而彼得並沒有停下他的動作，跳蛋裝好電池後他把跳蛋纏在昆汀的陰莖根部，又把另一頭的串珠沾上一堆帶有催情藥物的潤滑劑，緩慢的塞入昆汀的後穴。

前後都被道具纏著、塞著，昆汀快要被快感逼瘋了，他不想要這樣，他不能懂為什麼自己很喜愛很看好的小實習生竟然是惡名昭彰的反派，眼角不斷滴落眼淚，逐漸失神的眼睛向著天花板，不願意看向彼得。

看到晶瑩的水珠，彼得湊上前去用舌尖拭去，不斷的在昆汀的頸側留下痕跡，吮吻吸出的紅色印記，嚙咬出的牙印，還有留在上頭的口水，彼得取下昆汀的口球，摁著他的頭深深的親吻昆汀，舌頭不斷的翻攪，像是要讓昆汀連內部都染上自己的氣味似的，舔過了牙齦還有牙關，還捲起昆汀的舌頭，黏膩曖昧的水漬聲響著。

綿長的一吻過後彼得深深的在昆汀耳畔嘆了口氣，神智恍惚的昆汀呆愣的看著彼得，男孩的陰莖又再次的勃起了，他抓著昆汀的手幫自己擼管，手上摸著血管隱隱跳動的器官。

「你的夥伴知道你是雙性嗎？那些道貌岸然的超級英雄，嗯？」彼得一邊抓著昆汀的手享受著他幫自己擼管的快感，一邊伸手將昆汀散落的髮絲別回耳後，不停的說著刺激昆汀的話「要是他們知道了會不會把你綁起來摁在地板上操？畢竟你只是個腦子比較聰明但體力根本廢到不行的人類而已。」

「高智商的肉便器說不定和超級英雄過人的體質混合生出來的孩子會非常的厲害。」

話說到一半的彼得像是突然發現了什麼，他面帶驚慌的把昆汀花穴裡的按摩棒拔出，掉在地板上的電動棒嗡嗡響著。

「不可以，不能被超級英雄知道，只有我能操貝克先生，要生也只能幫我生孩子。」

深深的一挺，彼得又插入了昆汀的穴裡，本來緊窒的甬道此時早已因為按摩棒變的泥濘不堪，抓著昆汀的胸，彼得奮力的操著身下的人，嘴裡不斷的低喃。

「騷婊子，被按摩棒幹也能爽，騷死了。我要讓你懷上我的孩子，幫我生一堆小孩，變成我一個人的英雄肉便器。」

肉體的拍打聲一聲比一聲還要響，才剛操進去幹沒幾下後彼得又射了，本來以為能稍微休息一下的昆汀在感受到穴內很快又硬起來的性器驚恐的搖頭。

「幫我生孩子。」

彼得說完之後狠狠的咬住昆汀的肩膀，一下又一下的狠力的操著花心，昆汀張嘴嘶啞的哭泣，彼得手指緊掐薄薄的乳肉，像是要從中掐出乳汁一般。

在彼得又射精的同時，昆汀也到達了高潮，他嘴裡發著不成字句的噫嗚聲，被推上高潮的身體顫動著，髮絲都被汗水浸濕變成一綹一綹的，胸膛大幅度的起伏。

趴在他身上的彼得又開始親吻他的身體，叼住挺立的乳頭，像是含住母親乳頭討要奶水喝的孩子，彼得使勁的吮吸昆汀的乳頭，在發現吸不出東西後改成嚙咬的，昆汀的喉頭偶爾會發出一些低微的聲響，覺得不夠刺激的彼得伸手掐住另一個乳頭，狠狠的擰了下，在聽到昆汀突然拔高的驚叫聲後滿意的瞇起眼睛。

根本不管昆汀會不會痛，大力的捏完後又小力的揉搓，小力的揉搓完後又大力的捏著，不斷的重複著這些動作，彼得很享受的聽著昆汀的叫聲。

空出一隻手從地上的箱子裡取出一個帶按摩棒的蕾絲內褲，彼得拔出自己性器，停下了蹂躪昆汀乳頭的動作，欣賞了一下精液從被操熟艷紅的花穴裡汨出的樣子，伸手指沾了一些喂到昆汀嘴裡，彼得笑嘻嘻的幫他把按摩棒塞入花穴並將蕾絲內褲穿好。

簡單的整理好房間後，彼得從一旁的衣櫃找出了平常在穿的襯衫，把配件穿戴好之後，對著衣櫃裡的鏡子整理自己的儀表。

接著轉身把床上的玩具都丟回床下的箱子裡，調整好昆汀的姿勢，拿出乾淨的被子將床鋪的凌亂遮擋住。

此時昆汀的手機鈴聲響起，彼得接起電話，向著對面的八爪博士打了聲招呼，告訴他昆汀剛剛在輔導自己，現在已經累的睡著了正躺在自己的床上休息。

八爪博士聽完之後就低聲的叮囑彼得讓昆汀休息好之後再回來也沒關係，就在叮囑完要掛電話的時候他又問彼得剛剛有沒又被惡名昭彰的蜘蛛人的攻擊波及到，彼得搖了搖頭說沒有，聽到回覆的八爪博士點頭說沒有就好，讓他好好的照顧自己凡事都要小心，彼得乖巧的點了頭，說完話的博士把電話掛斷了。

他拿著結束通話的手機，轉身面對躺在床上已經恢復神智的昆汀，原本習以為常的陽光笑容，此時在昆汀眼裡顯得陰暗險惡無比。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有沒有符合群裡老師想看的（抹額
> 
> 鏡像蟲真的就是一個瘋瘋癲癲的小怪物，英雄缸是注定要被吃死死的。


End file.
